Percy Jackson in the New Dimension
by Demigod of Hyrule
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson x Hyperdimension Neptunia Crossover. Takes place during Rebirth 2 and after Blood of Olympus.


**A/N: Hope you enjoy this fanfiction! I'm not really good at battle scenes...that's like a huge weakness of mine, so you might find those scenes hard to read, but I'll try my best for you guys. This story won't be action-oriented, but more family oriented. You'll see as the story progresses, but try and enjoy! I hope you have fun reading this like I'll have writing this. Also, there will be some branched out chapters that are non-canon, like the different endings in Hyperdimension Neptunia. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: He is Percy Jackson**

* * *

**The year is 20XX, and in an alternate universe from the first game, where Arfoire is dead, a force known as ASIC (Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime), a group solely dedicated towards the deceased Arfoire, has risen, led by CFW Magic. Over the years, the influence of ASIC has become increasingly powerful, currently affecting many residents of Gamindustri. As such, in response to the threat, the CPUs and Nepgear travel to the Gamindustri Graveyard to combat ASIC. However, the five of them are overpowered and captured.**

Three years later...

"Are you girls ready to go?" a soft voice asked.

"Of course we are Histoire," a girl with light brown hair, fair skin, and emerald eyes nodded. She was IF, the Windwalker of Gamindustri. She was known across Gamindustri for her involvement with the guild.

"Um, are we really ready?" another girl asked. She also had fair skin like IF, and a light, creamy pink hair that curled around the edges.

"Yes we are," IF replied strongly. "We are going to save our friend. We have everything we need and...we could do it. Ah, thanks for tagging along Compa. I really appreciate it, I really do."

"I'd do anything for a friend," Compa smiled.

"Great. I wish you girls luck. Please, find the goddess'..."

"We won't let you down," IF reassured. "Don't you worry about it Histoire."

IF and Compa trudged their way to Gamindustri's Graveyard. The Graveyard was a place where the fallen and the obsolete drifted off to. It was said that the goddess' of old who had neglected and forsaken their duties were forever here, slumbering, as time tarnished their memory and made them forgotten. It was a dark, littered landmass where all hopes and dreams were crushed. It brought the feeling of dread to anyone who would enter.

"So, we can tell if we're getting closer to our destination," IF shook her head. "It's so...depressing in here. Man, I wouldn't know what to if I was stuck here forever."

Poor Compa had the worst of it. She did not like this place at all and this gloom brought shivers to her. She felt bad for any poor soul that wound up here. She took a deep breath and filled her thoughts with Neptune, Nepgear, and the other goddess'. If she didn't save them, no one else could. Steeling her nerves, Compa headed on.

The two walked in comfortable silence for a while as they neared the graveyard when they heard a cry.

"What in the world was that?" IF asked, suddenly stopping in her tracks.

"WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?!" Compa and IF asked as they looked up to see someone barreling down.

"Oh my goodness! IF, do something!" Compa gasped.

"What? And be squished like a pancake? No!"

While they were arguing, they missed the figure bend water out of the air to soften his landing. As he lightly met the ground, he turned to the two arguing girls who were still going at it. He was confused.

"Man, where the heck am I?" he asked himself. "This is not Camp Half-Blood...um, hi?"

IF and Compa finally stopped arguing as they turned to face the teenager.

"Hello!" Compa grinned. "I'm sorry, we're busy right now. There was this guy falling from the sky and we're debating on what to do."

_Wow..._ IF couldn't help but to think as she looked at him. _Heh, he's pretty cute._

Percy was immediately concerned. "Someone was falling out of the sky? Where? We must help them! Funny, because that's what was happening to me a couple of seconds."

"Wait, was that you?" IF asked, out of her stupor. "The guy who was screaming on the way down."

"I was not screaming," he crossed his arms. "You were the one screaming."

"Wh-?! I did not scream," IF placed her hands on her hips. "Don't you start making things up."

The interaction between them was light and playful, but Compa did not see it like that. She thought that they were arguing and she did not like it when people were in an argument with each other.

"Stop the arguing both of you," Compa narrowed her eyes. "What's your name, kind stranger?"

"Yeah, your name."

The teenager stared at the both of them. Should he tell them? He decided to be courteous. "Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Per-cy?" Compa repeated. "Jack-son? That's a really beautiful name. I don't know anyone here named Percy. What kind of name is that?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, offended.

"I mean...what kind of name is that?" Compa repeated.

"You know Compa...you're really good at thinking that two people talking to each other is arguing...yet you don't even know when you've offended someone," IF crossed her arms, giving her a level stare.

"Offend?!" Compa asked. "I did not offend! And if I did, I didn't mean to offend!"

Percy smiled, forgiving Compa. She obviously didn't mean it, and she didn't seem like the kind of girl who'd make fun of others. Percy thought that she was a really sweet girl.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Percy questioned IF. "She didn't offend me. Are you sure you aren't the one making things up?"

"And I have no fricking idea why the hell I'm being targetted," IF glared at Percy. "Come on Compa, we have to go. We have some work to do. Nice meeting you Percy. Maybe our paths may cross one day. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"IF, wait," Compa replied as she held IF's arm. "Um Percy, maybe you'd like to come with us to help us with this task?"

"Why are you even asking him?" IF incredulously asked. "It could be dangerous for new-kid here. We don't want any casualties or anything terrible!"

"Excuse me?" Percy raised his eyebrows. "Hey, I can handle myself very well. If we're beating up bad guys, I'm up for it. If we're plotting to take over the world and bring death, destruction, and war to whatever this place is, I'm going to have to put you girls down. But, you girls don't seem like the evil kind, so I'll go with you."

"Aw that's really sweet, thanks!" Compa smiled at the positive side of things, while IF caught the other part of his comment.

"Put us down?" IF scoffed. "You? Why? Because you're a guy and we're girls? You sexist..."

"Woah, woah, woah..." Percy raised his hands, trying to placate IF. "I did not mean it like that."

IF stared at Percy before nodding. "You're welcome to come with us, but I'm sure you've heard horror stories about this place from your mother."

"Real low girlie," Percy scowled, as his opinion of this girl changed instantly. "Don't you dare bring my mother in this. You do not know what the heck she's sacrificed for me. If you talk about her like that again...I swear to Hades..."

IF recoiled in shock, not expecting this response. His green eyes turned dark green as his posture immediately changed. "Wh-wh-what are you talking about? I wasn't insulting or anything...!"

Percy stared at her, trying to read her. She seemed genuinely confused and fearful of what had happened.

"P-please don't hurt us Percy," Compa said. "IF is a nice girl! She didn't mean anything by it!"

"I'm...sorry..." Percy hesitantly said. "Being a demigod is hard and..."

"Demigod?" IF timidly asked. "What's that? My intention wasn't to say anything bad about your mom. This place is the Gamindustri Graveyard and I'm sure you've heard stories about this place before. I mean, didn't your parents tell you that this is where 'bad' people go, when you were young?"

"Gamindustri Graveyard...So that's what this is," Percy mused. "What's that? What the heck is a Gamindustri?"

"Wait, you seriously don't know what Gamindustri is?" IF asked, shocked. "Planeptune? Lastation? Lowee? Leanbox?"

Percy's confused expression said it all.

"You're not from around here," IF concluded. "That makes sense...you look different from others. How'd you end up here? If that really was you falling from the sky, how'd you manage to land without a scratch on you?"

"That was you?!" Compa shrieked. "You might have some flesh wounds! We must sterilize and tend to it immediately!"

"Compa, please!" IF growled. "Leave this to me."

"First of all, I have no idea how I got here. What happened before is still very hazy...but I found myself falling from the sky and I used the water to help steady my fall. Thank Poseidon," Percy sighed. "And no, I'm not wounded at all, so don't you worry about me."

IF wanted to drill Percy with questions, but she was cut short with a message on her phone. "Sorry Percy, but I have to get this. Hello?"

"IF, have you reached the Graveyard yet?" Histoire's voice came. "Your location hasn't been updated for a while and I'm growing concerned. Is Compa okay? Are you safe?"

"Yeah, we're safe Histoire," IF smiled. "Don't you worry about us. We met this guy named...Percy Jackson who apparently fell out of the sky. We were talking to him and that's the reason why our location isn't updating."

"A person who fell out of the sky..." Histoire repeated. "May I see that person?"

"Yeah. Percy, can you come over here for a second?" IF asked as Percy nodded. "Percy, this is Histoire. Histoire, this is Percy."

"Hello," Percy loosely replied.

"Greetings," Histoire nodded. "Do you know these girls?"

"I barely met them. They seem nice. Um, listen...where the heck am I?" Percy asked.

"Gamindustri Graveyard," Histoire replied. "Do you really not know where you are at? We can help you once you return to the Basilicom. Before that, do you mind helping IF and Compa? They're on a mission to locate and save the goddess.'"

"Goddess'?" Percy asked. "Who? Artemis? Aphrodite?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry...I..." Percy winced, as if having a bad memory. "Yeah, I'll help them. If it's for a good cause."

"In exchange for your help, I promise we will tell you everything you need to know," Histoire reassured. "You can trust us Percy. Do you know how to fight? It's really dangerous in there and I don't want to send you on a suicide mission."

"I'm confident in my skills," Percy simply said. "I'll gladly help you."

"Great, I will get in touch with you later. You must not waste any time," Histoire replied as the phone shut off.

"I guess you're official with us for now," IF smiled.

"So...IF and Compa?" Percy asked. "I'm guessing you're Compa?"

Percy pointed to the light brown haired girl.

"Nice try," IF snorted. "Try again."

"You're IF and you're Compa," Percy nodded. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you both. And I'm sorry we got off on the wrong note. I did not mean anything bad."

"That's totally fine," Compa grinned as she faced the Graveyard. "I'm feeling a bit more confident now that we have you with us."

"Maybe after I show you my fighting skills, you'll be even more comfortable," Percy chuckled, throwing her his easy-going grin as Compa lightly blushed.

_He's cute_. Both girls thought.

"So, we go through here and then we should find Neptune and the others," Compa explained.

"And before you ask, they are our friends," IF finished. "We'll fill you in later, but they are goddess' that are in desperate need of our help.

"I'm in. Save first, ask questions later."

"I like your style," IF smirked.

They soon headed into the Graveyard as Percy felt a very chilling presence. This compared to the Underworld. Percy steeled his nerves and headed in. He may be a battle-hardened warrior, but this presence still unnerved him.

IF called Histoire. "Hey Histoire, we're all here. We weren't met by any resistance surprisingly."

"I'm glad you made it in alive," Histoire gave a sigh of relief. "As its name implies, the Gamindustri Graveyard is a place whose time has passed go to rest for eternity."

"Just like the Underworld," Percy replied. "No wonder this place felt funny."

"The Underworld?" Compa repeated.

"Yeah. A place where souls come to pass," Percy explained. "I'm assuming you don't have time for an explanation also, so maybe I'll tell it to you guys later."

"That is wise. You should keep moving. Lingering in one place for too long is not a good idea," Histoire agreed.

"Ungh..." they heard a voice of a woman as Compa and IF immediately perked up.

"Did you hear that Histoire?" Compa gasped. "That's definitely Neptune! She's here somewhere! Come on, we have to find her!"

Right now, saving Neptune was the only thought that raced around Compa's head. Normally it was IF who left Compa in the dust, but this time, it was the complete opposite as IF was left baffled.

"H-hey, wait up!"

Percy and IF followed Compa to the source of the voice.

"Nep-tune," IF gasped, here eyes.

Percy also had a glimpse of the goddess as his eyes widened. He had never seen anyone like this before. This girl had dark, lilac-purple hair and striking blue eyes. She was shackled by what seemed to be tentacles.

"I-ffy...Compa?" she managed to gasp out as her blue eyes met Percy's green. "..."

"Nep-Nep! Are you okay?!" Compa shrieked.

Percy's eyes caught on to the other women who were next to her in the same state. He saw a pink haired girl with a white suit who had her eyes closed, looking down. Next to her were three more women with open eyes. One had purplish eyes and green hair with her hair tied behind her back, a woman with white hair and glowing teal eyes, and lastly, a petite woman with blue hair and crimson red eyes.

They were tiredly staring at Percy with some interest, but weariness had prevented them from fully realizing what was going on.

"Geeze...what happened here?" Percy asked. "Is this one okay?"

Percy approached the pink haired girl who had her eyes closed as he attempted to reach out to her, but decided against it and pulled back.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open as Percy backed away in shock. "Woah..."

"Nep...gear," IF said. "Y-you're okay."

"T-tired..." Nepgear muttered as her body drooped once more. "Weak...Powerless...help..."

She closed her eyes once more.

"Ge-ge!" Compa cried out in fear.

Percy tried to touch the tentacle as it began seeping towards him, trying to bind him.

"Don't touch it!" Histoire warned. "You must use the Sharicite to free them."

Percy had managed to pull away from the tentacle that had grasped him as he looked at IF's phone in confusion. "A shari-what?"

"The Sharicite," IF lightly smiled. "It's our key...our key to..."

"NOT ON MY WATCH..." came a loud boom.

"What was that?" Percy asked, looking around, frantically, his hand going to his pen out of instinct.

"KYAAH!" Compa shrieked, clearly startled by the thundering voice.

IF growled, as she looked at the ground. "You better not stand in our way...I swear..."

"Hahahaha!" the voice laughed once more as the booms got louder and the three were soon face to face with what appeared to be a giant robot. The robot was intimidating indeed. He had big, black, bulky armor with neon blue lining all over his parts as he wielded a massive axe. "For someone to be insane enough to travel here! Inconceivable!"

"Who are you?" Percy asked taking out his pen.

"...A pen...really?" he asked. "Ahahahaha! Easy pickings! Three years I didn't have any chance to act...now I can destroy...! Destroy you all!"

"And he's your typical cocky bad guy," Percy sighed.

"Cocky? Excuse me...I'm just saying the truth here...I will destroy you all!"

"Percy...I don't think a pen will uh...work," IF deadpanned. "Compa...Percy and I will try to handle him. Use the Sharicite!"

"You b-betcha!" Compa said as she rushed over to the nearest girl, Nepgear and used the Sharicite on her. "P-please G-Ge-Ge..."

To Compa's great relief, Nepgear's eyes fluttered open once more, but this time, she seemed to be much more solid. "Co-compa...? You're here..."

"You're alive!" Compa gave a sigh of relief. She really wanted to cry, but she knew that time wasting. "Let me get the other CPU's up also!"

Meanwhile, Percy, IF, and Judge were engaged in battle. Percy had revealed Anaklusmos, a three feet long sword that shimmered with bronze and gave off a tiny glow that filled IF and Percy with a little bit of hope. As Judge had swung his axe, Percy met his strike with Riptide and surprisingly had the power to fend off the axe.

"Not bad kid," Judge smirked. "You've managed to put up a little fight, but all is futile!"

Judge drew back and struck once more in a downward motion as Percy's arms gave and he was pushed back. Percy grit his teeth as he felt pain flare up his shoulder. Judge once more swung at Percy, this time connecting. Percy's body scraped the ground as he was flung back like a ragdoll.

"Percy! ACK!" IF soon found herself on the floor also as she tasted blood in her mouth.

"Weak! So pathetically weak! Make the fight interesting for me! C'mon! Is that all you've got?" Judge taunted.

Percy limped next to IF. "Got any water or anything?"

"Water...why?" IF was confused, wiping away the blood from her mouth. "I think I may have a bottle in my pack. Leave some for me too..."

"I'm not drinking it," Percy smirked, massaging his arms.

"Iffy, are you okay?!" they heard Nepgear's voice as they turned to her. She was heading towards them with Compa.

"A pest broke free from her web, hm?" Judge asked. "This shall be fun!"

"Urgh, I'm sorry you had to see me like this," IF gave a weak smile.

"Who is that?" Nepgear asked as boy met girl.

"His name's Percy...Percy Jackson," Compa smiled. "He's here to save you!"

"Um, we're all here to save you," IF corrected.

"Percy, hm?" Nepgear asked and gave him a tired smile. "Pleased to meet you, I'm..."

"ENOUGH! Don't you see me over here?!" Judge growled. "Now, face your deaths head on! I'll make it really slow and painful for you!"

Percy decided to hold on to the water bottle for now as Nepgear faced CFW Judge.

"I will not let you defeat me again! I'm free!" Nepgear growled. "Celestial Severance!"

"Ooh, this will be good," IF chuckled. "Watch and learn Percy, watch and learn."

"This better not be anticlimactic," Percy replied.

"Hey, show some respect," IF growled.

"Hyah!" Nepgear charged as she slashed Judge with her sword and let out some shots from it also.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The rounds kept on hitting Judge as Nepgear charged once more and as sword met steel, there was an explosion as the onlookers watched on awe as they felt light heat sear through them.

"Dang...that should do it," Percy said in awe. "That's amazing."

The explosion settled and they saw Judge once more, unaffected. He had a smirk. "Did someone twist my cogs or something? Is there a fly on my processor?"

"That did not affect him...at all," Nepgear said and suddenly, she was on her knees, a look of defeat. "I'm going to lose again...It's over."

Judge approached her with a smirk as he attempted to decapitate her. As Judge swung, Percy immediately pulled her back, narrowly missing her.

"Are you crazy? Why would you give up at a time like this?" Percy asked. "Look, I know you feel...um..."

"Worthless..." Nepgear replied.

"Hey, those two girls came into this barren wasteland to save you, you know?" Percy asked. "I think you at least owe it to them to not give up so easily.

"They came to save the goddess'...not some worthless candidate," Nepgear fiercely replied, wiping away a tear.

"We're going to have a loong talk once we're outta here. I hate it when you talk like that about yourself," IF snarled.

"If we get out of here alive," Nepgear shook her head. "Go...get outta here."

_SLAP!_

Nepgear placed a hand on her cheek in shock.

"Wake up Ge-Ge!" Compa growled. "Why would you...I can't believe you just..."

Percy looked at CFW Judge who was looking at them amused. Percy knew what he had to do.

"I'll stall you. You girls get out of here," Percy said, pointing Riptide at Judge. "You want a challenge? I'll give you a challenge."

"How noble," Judge smirked. "I'll make your death quick. A slice in the neck should do it."

"Get out of here," Percy said to the three girls."

"Hey, we're not leaving you by yourself!" IF replied. "You're coming with us!"

"He'll kill all of us...I can stall him...please, just go. Save that girl and yourselves, okay?"

"No...shut up," IF growled. "Come on Percy."

Percy tightly clutched the water bottle as the bottle leaked a bit. A little bit of water got on his skin and he felt immediate refreshment from it. It wasn't complete, but it was still something and right now, he needed every leverage he can get.

Nepgear looked between Judge and Percy as she inwardly snarled at herself for being so weak. She wouldn't jeopardize there life again.

"With this Sharicite...maybe I can..." Nepgear said as she rose up and extended the Sharicite as it released a beam of light that blinded Judge.

"ARRGH! My retinal systems! Once they come back online, I'll kill all of you!" Judge yelled.

"Now would be perfect time to escape," Histoire told them. "There isn't anything much more you can do at this point. You must hurry!"

Percy poured the water all over himself as he felt the rush of caffeine.

"Hey, our water!" IF said in shock.

Percy shivered as he felt immense, renewed power coursing through him. "Whoo!"

Percy charged at blinding speeds as he began hacking Judge from all angles, without ever slowing down. Compa, IF, and Nepgear watched in awe as he hacked over and over again, laying a beating on Judge. Judge was taking minimal damage, yet his damaged systems weren't responding to the maintenance ports, further shutting down his retinal systems.

"GRAAH! I'll kill you!" he yelled. "You're all dead, you hear me? DEAD!"

Judge swung blindly as Percy timed a perfect blackflip and landed on his feet, crouched down. "Ha, missed me. Let's go guys."

They began taking off as Percy caught a glimpse of the goddess' once last time. He saw only the blue haired girl who was watching him tiredly. Risking his life, he headed back to them.

"Hey, I don't know who you are, but I promise we'll all come back to you," Percy told her. "Don't lose...hope."

She didn't respond. She just stared at him as she succumbed to her exhaustion as Percy raced out of there, without looking back once.


End file.
